Grenade
by Shitsuren69
Summary: RoleSwap AU. "You don't have anyone you'd catch a grenade for?" In which Circe is an Agent of Providence and Rex is Van Kleiss's soldier. Light Cirex & Holix. Oneshot.


I blame my sister. She just pointed out one day, "Wouldn't it be funny if Circe was the Providence Agent and Rex was Van Kleiss's Pack member?" Of course, I told her all of the reasons why that wouldn't work and the potential work-around for them, and before I knew it, this story was half-written.

I don't own anything.

Warning: Role-Swap AU. Potential OOC.

* * *

See, here's the thing about monsters.

They're terrifying to look at, but they're not impossible to fight off. Even when you're overpowered or overcrowded by monsters, you know that there's a way out. You know that eventually, as long as you don't give up fighting, you'll be able to survive.

"Perimeter has been set up! We are ready for the containment procedure!"

And the best thing about monsters?

"Understood. Agent Circe, are you prepared?"

"I'm ready, Doctor Holiday," she answers as she steps forward to face the EVO.

It's that they're very easy to fight off if you're one yourself.

And Agent Circe activates her power, bringing down the EVO to its knees and successfully accomplishing her task as a Providence Agent.

* * *

Agent Circe was recruited to Providence three years ago by a woman named Doctor Rebecca Holiday.

To be honest, it is much more factual to say that she was arrested by Providence three years ago. She had truly believed that that would be the end (after all, she had heard the horror stories of what happened once you were caught by Providence). So she had used her power, over and over again, calling as much EVOs to the area as she could with her voice. And instead of dissecting her as the rumors had said Providence would do, Doctor Holiday held her hand out to her with a smile and said, "We could use someone with your talents."

And it wasn't like she was in any position to decline or anything. She had been desperate. She just wanted out. So she took the doctor's hand and never looked back.

* * *

Once every two months, Providence gives her a day off.

Well, they call it a day off, but she knows better than that. It's just a day for her to pretend to be a normal human and walk around in a city. Sometimes, Doctor Holiday gives her a small allowance to use as she wishes. But most times, she just wanders around, finding solace in finally being away from the too white of walls.

Oh, she knows that she's being watched. She knows that they put a tracker on her and that there's at least three Providence Agents watching her from afar. But sometimes, she's just so damned happy that she can be outside like this that she doesn't really care.

"Careful, _bonita_," is the only warning she hears before she runs into a firm chest. She feels herself falling backwards, but a hand snakes around her waist and holds her safe as if they're dancing.

The one who caught her is a teenager about her age. He has black hair that's been pushed back by his orange goggles, and the most mischievous brown eyes she's ever seen. His skin is darker, and from his choice of word from before, she guesses that he's Hispanic in origin. He wears black pants and a simple shirt of white and navy blue colors that's obscured by the bright orange jacket he wears. He grins widely down at her and helps steady her back to her feet.

"Th… Thank you," she mumbles. It's belated but she's feeling embarrassed. She's never accidentally run into anyone before. This feels so much like a clichéd romance novel that Holiday sometimes sneaks for her. She really doesn't want to be seen as a hopeless damsel in distress but at the same time, she can't help but to crave the normalcy that this boy in front of her represents.

"No worries, _bonita_. Be more careful next time, okay?" With that the teen begins to walk away, holding up his hand as if to say goodbye.

"Wait!"

The teen pauses to turn back to her.

What's she doing? Why did she stop him? She's not too sure but this is one of those rare times she's had a human interaction. Even when wandering through the city, she's always been just an observer. She doesn't actually interact with the people in it. And don't even get her started on the Providence agents, because they consider her even lower than that of an average EVO. But right now… With this teen…

"Would you like to have tea with me?"

He looks baffled at that. As if he's never had any invitation to drink tea before. He considers the question with a frown on his face. Then with a shrug, he grins widely at her and declares, "Sounds fun! Where to?"

* * *

"I'm Rex," he says as they sit across from each other in the café. He holds his drink loosely in his hand and Circe mirrors him. "So tell me, _bonita_, do you come here often?"

"No, can't say that I do," she answers. "By the way, I'm Circe, not _bonita._"

"Circe? Like a siren?"

She smiles into her drink. "Something like that. And you, Rex? Do you come here often?"

"Nah. It's my first time here." He motions to the espresso in his hand. "First time drinking this, actually."

"You've never had an espresso before?"

He shakes his head, smiling. "Never had a chance to."

"Oppressive Parents?"

"Sort of. Parental figure. I don't have parents."

"Same."

The two settle into an awkward silence. Circe is starting to think that maybe, just maybe, this is all a bad idea and that she doesn't have what it takes to be a normal human. Maybe she should just give all of this up right now and go back to Providence. It's not like you need to be able to talk to humans to do her job. But doing this, talking to someone who doesn't know about her ability, is such a relief yet such a stress.

"This is such an unusual song."

Circe's head snaps up. "Huh?" she asks. She hasn't been paying attention to anything, so when Rex spoke, she doesn't really know what he's talking about.

He motions the air around them. "This song," he says, wrinkling his nose. "It's… strange."

She tilts her head, switching her attention to the background radio noise. She's never heard of this song before, so she focuses especially hard on the lyrics.

"_I'd catch a grenade for you  
__Throw my hand on a blade for you  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you  
__You know I'd do anything for you..."_

"I think more so than strange, it's extreme," she decides, turning her attention back to her companion.

He smiles at that. It's a sad kind of smile, very different from the charming ones that he's been directing at her before. "You don't have anyone you'd catch a grenade for?"

Circe thinks about Doctor Holiday. If it comes down to it, would she catch a grenade for the doctor? She owes a lot to her, she knows. Holiday's the reason why she's alive now. Holiday's the reason why she's allowed so much freedom compared to the other EVOs locked up in the Zoo. Holiday's the reason why she works so hard to capture the other EVOs for Providence. So yeah, she's thankful. But to risk her life for the doctor…? She doesn't think Holiday has earned that.

Besides, even before Circe can get close to protect Holiday, a certain green-suited ninja will jump in. There's no way that Six will let anyone harm those he's guarding. Circe's seen him in action. She highly doubts that Holiday will ever be in that kind of trouble with Six around.

A soft sigh leaves her mouth and she shakes her head. "I don't have someone like that. What? You do?"

His eyes are sad. "I live for _mi_ _rey_."

"Mi…? I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

Rex laughs and takes a sip of his espresso. He doesn't answer her unspoken question. He just looks wistful, almost sad. As if he's lost someone special to him recently that he can't talk about yet. She decides against pushing for an answer.

They hear the commotion outside before they become aware of it. From the whispers of the people all around them, Circe puts together that it's some kind of an EVO attack. Her fingers twitch and she glances out nervously, hoping against hope that she won't be drawn into it. She knows that if she's called, she needs to answer. But right now, she just wants to be a normal human being and-

With a loud crash, a wolf EVO slams into the café, breaking the glassed windows. It stands up on its hind legs and Circe realizes that it's not just any wolf EVO. It's Biowulf from the Pack. He lets out a low growl, shaking off the shards of glass off of his fur. And all Circe wants to do is curl up and scream in frustration because damn it, of all times, the Pack is attacking them _now_?

Before Circe or anyone can react, Providence agents file into the café, all pointing their guns at the wolf EVO. Circe doesn't have to be an expert to know what will happen next. She gets out of her chair and pulls Rex with her. She knocks the table down and hides behind it. Just in time, too, as it turns out. The Providence agents fire their guns and mass hysteria follows.

"Thanks," Rex says.

His body is much too close to hers and she feels the blood rush to her face. "No problem," she mumbles, trying to ignore her racing pulse. Now is not the time for that. Right now, she needs to figure out how she's going to keep the human part of her life separate from the EVO part. Then the Providence Agents scream, falling prey to Biowulf and she knows that she's being selfish. Providence Agents are good. But Biowulf is one of Van Kleiss's most trusted for a reason.

Well, this is only expected after she sold her soul to Providence.

"Cover your ears," she tells Rex. Then she leaps over the table, power activating as she goes. She doesn't give the wolf any time to respond. She just screams.

It knocks Biowulf down to the ground, writhing as he holds his ears. The rest of the Providence agents are down and out for the count, but she knows that there will be more. There's always more agents. She throws her hair back, feeling pretty good about herself when her eyes meet Rex's.

There's a pause as he surveys the café. Then he looks back at her, an unreadable emotion on his face that she's not too sure about. His lips are thinned into a line and he whispers into the silent café, "You're an EVO?"

She gulps and nods. Here it is. The hate. The disgust. The terrible fear that she's lived with all this time that she'll never be accepted. That she'll never have a home. And even though she's known this boy for less than a few hours, she wants him to accept him. She wants him to be okay with who she is. Because more so than the boy himself, it's what the boy represents. To her, he is the proof that she can be a normal human.

Rex isn't yelling. He isn't angry or betrayed. He just laughs lightly and holds up his hands. "I knew you were special, _bonita._"

He walks out from behind the table and makes his way over to her. "But I think you missed a little." He casually steps on a Providence Agent, pushing the agent back down to the ground and grinding the agent's face against the floor. Rex's face is of peaceful smile, juxtaposing his action.

There's a sinking feeling in Circe's heart and she's starting to hate herself for being so stupid and naïve. Because damn it. She should have seen this one coming. She should have. Isn't this how her life has always been? Every single time, she feels like she's ready to settle down, something stupid happens and she finds herself lost again.

Rex gently nudges Biowulf with his foot. "_Oye lobito_," he calls in a surprisingly sweet voice. "At this rate, you're going to get replaced_._"

There's a snarl before Biowulf forces himself up, glaring at Rex. "And where have _you_ been hiding?"

"That's very hurtful, _lobito_," Rex says with a small pout. "You know I only have the Pack's interest at heart."

Biowulf growls and turns to face Circe. "Wrench!" he hisses.

"You know each other?" Rex asks, looking much too delighted by everything.

"She betrayed us for Providence."

And the cat's out of the bag.

"Providence…? But you're an EVO." Rex looks confused now. As if he can't possibly imagine why any EVO would willingly work for Providence. To be honest, she doesn't blame him. Because normal EVOs are always locked up in the Zoo and she's seen what happens to them.

"And she's not on our side," Biowulf points out. He raises his claws, ready to fight, but Rex holds up his hand.

"You're being silly, _lobito_," Rex turns to face Circe with his winsome smile. "You'll come with us, won't you, _bonita?_ After all, we're all EVOs here. You'll feel much more at home at Abysus."

"No."

Rex's smile falls. "… I don't understand."

Circe doesn't explain further. She doesn't have to. No is a complete sentence. And if it bothers Rex so much, he can go talk with Van Kleiss about their treatment of humans. And yes, humans may have been the reason why Circe had been outcasted, but she's not stupid. Not all humans are bad, just as not all EVOs are good. Blindly exterminating one side for the sake of another is foolish. Not to mention Van Kleiss isn't as advertised.

She screams, blowing both Rex and Biowulf back and away. The Providence Agents around her are starting to come to, and few of them are calling for backup.

"There are more of them outside," one agent informs her. "Holiday wants you back at base."

Circe glances to where Rex and Biowulf have landed. If he's hanging out with the Pack, then he's most likely an EVO as well. She has no time to feel sorry for him. Hell, she doesn't have any time to waste on him at all. With a deep breath, she reports back.

* * *

The first time Circe ran into the Pack, she thought that maybe, just maybe, they were the answer.

She had been tired then. Tired and lonely, and just wanted a place somewhere aside from the Bug Jar that she could relax without anyone caring whether she was an EVO or not. And yeah, she knew that she was being unfair. There were so many people who couldn't control their powers and couldn't help the way they looked, but here she was complaining about fitting in. She knew that she was beyond lucky by any normal EVO standards, but it didn't change the ache in her heart.

So when Van Kleiss had extended the invitation to her and told her that she had promise, she had jumped without looking.

And in two months' time, she found herself arrested by Providence, the taste of bitter betrayal and acrid realization in her mouth. Van Kleiss did not need her. He did not need anyone. Not Biowulf, not Skalamander, not Breach, or any of the other EVOs he surrounded himself with. He did not care what happened to EVOs or humans, as long as he ruled the world.

They were just useful tools in the grand scheme of things.

It was in this state of mind that she greeted Providence's Holiday. It was in this state of mind that she was given a temporary job and place. It was in this state of mind she became Providence's Weapon.

* * *

"I met someone today," Circe finds herself admitting out loud to the empty room.

As expected, no one answers and she just sits there, back against the wall as she stares blankly into space.

"I think I'm going to see more of him."

* * *

And she's right.

"I'm just saying, _bonita_," Rex says as he casually dodges shots from the other Providence agents. "We'd be pretty awesome together. So why don't you come with me?"

"I said no!" With that, she lets out another howl of shriek, throwing Rex back. This is the third time in the last thirteen minutes that he's asked her to switch sides, and that's not counting all the times Rex has appeared out of nowhere to talk to her in the middle of her missions. It's kind of getting ridiculous to the point that she's not even sure she wants to analyze.

"Perimeters secured," she reports back over the comm.

"That boy sure is relentless," Holiday remarks.

"He's of no consequence."

"Why don't you hear him out?"

"I disagree with his vision."

And they leave it at that.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you were involved with Rex Salazar?" Six demands, slamming his hands on the cafeteria table. Although he wears his glasses, Circe can feel the glare behind it.

"It… didn't seem very important," she begins hesitantly. "Why?"

Six takes a deep breath before sitting down across from her. "I have been searching all over the globe to recruit him."

"But why? He doesn't even have any EVO abilities."

"Few weeks before you came to be with Providence, we suffered a major attack."

Circe raises a brow. "An attack? But I didn't see any sign of-"

"A cyber attack. It stole most of the information and research data on the network. We managed to track down the attack to a single point. Or rather, a person. Rex Salazar."

"He's a hacker?"

"It's more that his powers as an EVO allows him to manipulate electronics."

"And he's with Van Kleiss," Circe deadpans. "That means he can hack into Providence again!"

"He won't."

Circe raises a brow.

"He has no need to. When he first hacked us, it was to sell the information to the leader of Anarchists by the name of Gatlocke. And now that the Anarchists have formed a temporary truce with the Pack, he has no need to attack us."

And she realizes with a start that Rex has been part of the Pack even longer than she had been. It's just that when she had joined, he was working on a different assignment so they never met. It makes her a little nervous because that means that Rex has probably seen the worst side of Van Kleiss. He knows that Van Kleiss is nothing but a power-hungry maniac, but he still choses to side with him. She recalls the sadness on his face when he admitted that he lived for "_mi rey_." Was he talking about Van Kleiss...?

"But why are you trying to recruit him?" Circe asks finally. "From what you've said thus far, I don't see anything worthy of recruitment."

Six looks down at his hands for a second before looking back up. "He's the cure."

"Excuse me?"

"He can cure EVOs. When I was first set out to find the hacker, I saw him in action. It's not a power he uses when he's with the Pack for obvious reasons. But if Providence can have that ability…"

Then their policy won't be "contain and kill." Circe runs a hand through her hair, considering what has been said to her carefully. "So what now? I accept when he asks to join him?"

"Convince him to join us." The light glints off of Six's sunglass in a menacing way. "Use any means necessary."

* * *

Circe glances around her empty room. White bed, white walls, white floor, and white ceiling. The only thing that had color is herself and that's not saying much because she's starting to feel so washed out in the empty white room.

And Six wants her to convince someone to want to be here?

She had been okay with it only because she knew it was death otherwise. But for Rex, he has a family. He has the Pack. And even though Van Kleiss is a jackass, the rest of the Pack isn't. She herself has felt the warmth when she had been surrounded by the other EVOs. And she's supposed to ask him to leave that for what?

A life living like a confined lab rat?

She covers her eyes and groan. "He's not going to agree."

* * *

"Sure."

Circe's mouth snaps close and she stares disbelievingly at the teen in front of her. "_Excuse me?_" she exclaims.

"I said sure," Rex repeats with a shrug.

Around them, the rest of the Providence is fighting against the various Pack members. Van Kleiss is staring at the two of them with just as disbelief as Circe feels.

"Rex, wait!" Van Kleiss shouts, hand reaching out for the teen. "What are you doing? What do you mean 'sure'? What about our plans?!"

"Ah, I'll take care of that later," Rex says, waving his hand in the air as if that doesn't matter. He comes to stand by Circe with a bright smile. "Let's go, _bonita!_"

* * *

"What a lonely place."

Circe's lips thin into a line. "Don't like it?"

"I think it could use some color," Rex says. He turns around to face her with a grin. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you've always just said no. No reasons, no excuses. It's what I like about you, _bonita._ And suddenly, you said that you wanted me to join you. So what is the real reason?"

As soon as the question leaves his mouth, the door opens. Six and Holiday is there, the doctor looking calm and collected as always (but Circe can see the excitement in her eyes) and the agent looking ready for a combat with his hand securely holding one of his blades. Rex's easygoing smile drops within seconds and he tenses.

"_Verde_," he mumbles.

"Salazar," Six acknowledges.

But instead of talking to the sixth most dangerous man in the world, Rex turns to Circe with a disappointed look. "Did he get to you? Saying some nonsense things about how I can cure EVOs or whatnot? Because I really can't."

"Why don't we be the judge of that?" Six asks, interrupting them. He motions towards the hall.

The Zoo, Circe thinks. They're going to see if Rex can heal the EVOs in the Zoo. Her eyes catch sight of Holiday, who is forcing down the clear thrill. Her sister's an EVO, isn't she? Circe glances back at Rex and hopes that he really is the savior that Providence has been looking for.

* * *

But she forgot about something very important.

If Rex is the savior, the cure, then what use is she to Providence?

The sudden fear takes hold and roots in deep. She can't shake it off. She keeps telling herself that it doesn't matter. That Holiday cares too much to let her be killed. That she's still useful to Providence. Then she stops as she realizes that if Rex really is the cure, then he can cure her. Then she can go home.

Then she can finally be the normal human she's always dreamt of.

And then what?

What happens after that? She returns to being a human and she gets thrown out into the world, no longer useful to Providence? She can't fit in with any of her old EVO friends anymore. Hell, can she even fit in with normal humans? She's tried that before (once every two months, actually) and she's found that it's really not that easy (at least for her). So what does this mean? What does anything mean?

* * *

They watch in disbelief as Rex cures EVO after EVO.

"Huh. So I can do this," he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. "You were right, _verde_."

And Circe finds it hard to breathe.

* * *

Rex sits down next to her, their shoulders touching.

"Why'd you run?" he asks. "Did my power freak you out?"

"No. Nothing of the sort. I was just thinking that if you heal me, I don't have to suffer through this anymore. I can be free."

"But I won't."

Circe looks at him perplexed. "But why? I can finally be free!"

"Because you look so pained asking me that. Besides," he stretches, looking off into space with a fond smile, "_Mi rey_ won't harm you as long as you're an EVO."

* * *

"_Mi rey_," as it turns out means "My king."

Circe forces down the bile that threatens up her throat. King? King of his own delusions, more like. She gnashes her teeth together and all she wants to do is get off this train that seems to be dead-set on taking her to places she doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to get involved with Rex or Van Kleiss or any of this stupid crap that Six is insisting that she take care of now that Rex refuses to go anywhere without her. She just wants to rewind time and go back to when she's nothing but a quiet asset to Providence and the Pack is just a faraway memory that she never has to relive again.

* * *

"Gatlocke, what are you doing?"

The red alert rings through the hallways of Providence and Circe does her best to stand back up after being hit repeatedly by this crazy pirate-wannabe. The man, Gatlocke, drops her to the ground with a loud laugh.

"I told you, I'm a firm believer in equality. So whether you're a woman or a man, I'll kill you if you snatch my toy." He holds a canon-blaster against her head before turning to face Rex, who's staring at them with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Nah, Rexy boy, I told you not to cross me."

"I haven't crossed anyone," Rex says softly. It's different from the usual Rex. There's no confidence there. Just soothing calm with an edge of concern. Is he worried for her?

"Then why are you with Providence, eh? For this little doll? So if she's not here anymore, you'll come back, right?"

"Gatlocke…"

Men always look down on her, don't they? Circe looks straight at Gatlocke and screams. It's not as powerful as her usual bellow, but it's enough to rattle the pirate. It gives her enough time to knock him down and for Rex to rush forward to keep him down. She lets them deck it out and makes her way through the halls.

Gatlocke didn't come here alone. And from the direction Van Kleiss had gone, Holiday is in danger.

* * *

She's in pain.

Everything burns and she's sure that few of her bones are not quite in place. That Gatlocke fellow has done a number on her and she's suffering from every single step. But she can't stop. Holiday needs help.

There's a soft chuckle and she realizes with a start that she's laughing. Once long ago, she told Rex that she didn't have someone that she would catch a grenade for. And now, here she is, rushing to protect Holiday when she should know that Six is protecting that woman as always. Why's she trying so hard? Holiday doesn't even mean that much to her.

No, that's not quite true.

When she first came to Providence, it had been Holiday who made sure that she was treated like a human. When she was being used as a weapon, Holiday made sure to inquire after her. Holiday chased after her with the love of an older sister or a mother, and she had been blind to it all. Blind, because she had been hurt by the Pack and she didn't want to lay herself open for the world to see. She hadn't wanted to be vulnerable so she shut everyone else out. But despite that, Holiday tried. Holiday always tried so damned hard.

And that's why she's rushing through the halls. That's why she's fighting against the pain.

Because Holiday is family and she can't stand losing someone who's accepted who she is as an EVO. Especially not when she's finally understood what Holiday has done for her.

* * *

Van Kleiss is not powerful outside of Abysus.

It's a fact that everyone knows very well. But despite that, he's figured out a way to walk around with the soil connected to his back. Added to the fact that Breach is by his side, letting him appear and disappear as he fights, Holiday is quickly becoming overwhelmed. On the side, Six is struggling against both Skalamander and Biowulf.

All in all, it's a strange scene to arrive upon.

Circe takes a deep breath and screams.

It earns her a fight against Breach, but at least it looks like Holiday can take care of Van Kleiss now that he's not teleporting all around. Circe forces herself to smile. She forces herself to keep going.

She fights.

* * *

"Circe! Circe!"

Ah. That idiot's calling her name for once. She smiles through the pain and she lets the darkness claim her again.

* * *

The next time she comes to, she's in the hospital.

Not the Providence-issued lab, but an actual to goodness hospital. There's someone who's holding her hand in a tight grip and the minute she comes to, she realizes that he's muttering something in fast-pace Spanish.

"… Rex?"

Her hand is released and brown eyes enter her field of vision. "Hey," he says. Then as if he's not sure what else to say, adds, "Hey," again.

"What happened?"

And now her vision has cleared enough for her to see him. His leg is in a cast, and there are bandages around his arm, but he moves around with ease as if he's not injured. There's a bright smile on his face as always. "It turns out that Van Kleiss and Gatlocke teamed up to bring Providence down once and for all."

"They failed," Circe says. She doesn't actually know if that's the truth or not. She can barely remember the fight. But she's going to guess that they did, because otherwise, she wouldn't be alive.

"Yes, they did," he says softly. "I cured him. Van Kleiss. I cured him."

"You…?"

"Gatlocke's currently locked up in Providence. Breach ran off with Van Kleiss and the others, so I'm sure they're alive somewhere out there. But Abysus currently is empty of activity." He rubs the back of his neck. "Uh… Let's see… Six is okay. Few minor injuries. Doctor Holiday's okay, too. She just needs some rest."

Circe lets out a breath of relief. So everyone's fine. "And you?"

"I'm fine." He looks down at his hands. "I'm fine."

It doesn't sound like he's fine at all. It sounds like he's small and lost and he doesn't know what to do from here on.

"Stay with me."

His head snaps up and he looks at her with confusion. "But…"

"Stay, Rex."

Rex tilts his head, considering this carefully. Then he nods. Slowly. And with a bright grin that reminds her so much of when they had first met, he declares, "Sounds fun."

* * *

"Would you catch a grenade for me?"

Circe glances up and looks over at Rex, who's pretending to read a magazine. She raises a brow at him, but she can't stop the small grin that's forming at her lips.

"Only if you'd throw your hands on a blade for me."

And she knows that they're going to be okay.


End file.
